Glimpses of Chiara
by Black-Sakura-44
Summary: How would the events of Katekyo Hitman Reborn! change if Tsuna had a best friend while growing up in Namimori? Series of one-shots.  Tsuna/OC
1. Chapter 1

Happy Birthday

Chiara first met Tsuna at his fifth birthday party and immediately proceeded to follow him around everywhere. The adults thought it was baby love, but what it really was was fascination, for little Chiara could see a pure Sky flame burning brightly inside of Tsuna.

Being brought up in the mafia world, Chiara had been exposed to many different types of flames and different purity levels, but none had looked as pure and bright as Tsuna's did. She was drawn to it like a moth to a flame and it was freaking Tsuna out!

As the adults were conversing in the kitchen the two children were left to their own devices in the living room. Tsuna was playing with his newly gifted stuffed animal while Chiara stared at him with an intent focus uncommon to young children.

Tsuna was desperately trying to ignore the girl in his house, but she kept staring at him and he didn't like it when people stared at him!

After five more minutes of this Tsuna couldn't take it anymore and pushed his little body up from the ground and took cautious steps towards the stairs leading to the second floor of the house. All the while he stared at the girl from the corner of his eyes to make sure she wasn't following him.

No sooner then he had thought it, the little girl got up and swiftly caught up to him at the base of the stairs, scaring poor Tsuna.

"Hiiieeee!"

The little girl just tilted her head slightly to the left as she watched Tsuna have a mild panic attack.

Scared and emotionally tired from having strangers in his house all day Tsuna did his first brave thing of the day and said to Chiara, "Leave me alone!" and raced up the staircase.

...Only to slip and come back crashing down to where he started.

Startled at the impressive display of clumsiness, Chiara quickly rushed to Tsuna's side and checked him over for injuries. Finding only bruises and one small scratch on his hand, she reached into the hidden pocket in her overalls and took out a small Band-Aid.

Chiara quickly took off the wrapping and pressed the Band-Aid to Tsuna's scratch, then to Tsuna's shock kissed the Band-Aid before releasing his hand.

"There," Chiara said nodding at her work. "Are you okay Tsuna-kun?"

Blushing Tsuna nodded yes in response.

His reward was a bright smile. "I'm so glad! Oh! And happy birthday!"

With that she gave Tsuna another kiss this time on the cheek, and Tsuna promptly passed out.

"Tsuna-kun!"

Before everything went dark Tsuna couldn't help but feel that this was the best birthday he'd ever had.


	2. Chapter 2

Innocence Dies Young

She was even four when she learned how to use a gun.

The first time she shot it the recoil caused her to hit herself in the head with the gun, leaving a small cut just at the start of her hairline. Her trainers didn't even let her cut get cleaned before they made do it again. And again and again and again, until she got ten bull's-eyes in a row.

They said that she was an Asopportare and could handle it. She didn't feel like she could.

The next day they had her do the same thing but this time she had to get twenty bull's-eyes in a row. It took her a week of eating nothing but bread and water until she could shoot twenty bull's-eyes in a row.

This continued on for weeks until she could hit moving targets, shoot while under fire, and still hit bull's-eyes every single time.

Then they moved on to different types of guns, hand-to-hand combat, sword fighting, explosive making, espionage, and finally using her flame.

During her fifth birthday party, an enemy snuck into the house and tried to kill her. On autopilot she reached for the gun lying under her pillow and shot him in the head. Her first kill and it happened on her birthday.

She cried for days and refused to come out of her bedroom, but they finally got in and dragged her out to the gym to resume her training with a higher intensity level.

All this continued on without pause, even when she found her father's dead corpse out by the front gate of her house. She didn't cry then for she knew it would only make everything worse.

Her father's death caused the family to become more paranoid then ever that everyone was out to kill the Asopportare heir, Chiara. So after her father's funeral she was moved to Namimori with her first Guardian and the training continued, but this time she had something to look forward to. Or rather someone who could brighten up the bleak existence that was now her life.

His name was Tsuna-kun and he was excited to see his friend again.


	3. Chapter 3

MY NAME IS TSUNAYOSHI!

Chiara and Tsuna were at the park with Nana the day before Tsuna was to start school. Chiara was excited while Tsuna was… not so much.

"Come on Tsuna-kun it's not that difficult! H ere I'll show you."

Chiara straightened up right in front of Tsuna and then bowed to her waist saying, "Hello! My name is Chiara. Nice to meet you!" before coming back up again.

"See it's easy, now you try."

Tsuna straightened up just like Chiara did and bowed at the waist. "H-h-hello? M-my name i-is Tsunayoshi. N-n-nice t-to m-m-meet you?"

Chiara sighed in exasperation at Tsuna's shyness. What had happened to the boy that told her to leave him alone when she was starring at him like a freak? Oh well, she'd just have to drag it out of him again so that he wouldn't get picked on like he did sometimes at the park.

"Come on Tsuna-kun, you can do it! Just do it with me okay?" she asked with a smile on her face. Sighing Tsuna nodded in agreement.

Grinning Chiara straightened up and bowed, keeping her eyes on Tsuna as he did the same thing.

"Hello!"

"Hello."

"My name is Chiara."

"My name is Tsunayoshi."

"Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you."

A big bright smile lit up on Tsuna's face as soon as he realized that he had introduced himself without stuttering once.

"I did it Chiara! I did it!" Tsuna laughed.

"Great job Tsuna-kun!"

"Haha! MY NAME IS TSUNAYOSHI!"

~X0X0X0X0X0X~

The next day Chiara was waiting for Tsuna at his house to here how his first day at school went, but when he arrived home he was dragging his feet and had his defeated face on.

Sighing Chiara went over to him and gave him her sympathy pat on his shoulder.

"What happened Tsuna-kun? Did you mess up your introduction?"

Tsuna whimpered. "No, I didn't even get to introduce myself because I was laaaate," Tsuna cried.

"Oh Tsuna…"


	4. Chapter 4

You Give Me Hope

"Kawahira-san?"

"Yes Chiara?"

"Why do Mafia families kill each other things like money and territory?

"Why does anyone kill?"

"… I want to go back to how everything used to be."

Kawahira sighed and scooped Chiara up into his arms, setting their swords down on the mats.

"I know the world isn't fair, nor is it always a happy place, but it's people like you Chiara that can make this world into a better place. It's people like you that can give this world hope."

Chiara stared up at him for a moment before wrapping her wiry amrs around his neck in a hug. She then whispered something into his neck that warmed his heart more than words could say.

"You give me hope Kawahira-san."


	5. Chapter 5

Daydreamer

That day was a lazy day. The sky was a bright blue with big fluffy clouds drifting by shaped into the most peculiar objects. And two children lying on a lawn were determined to figure out what each and every cloud that passed by looked like.

"That on looks like bush," Tsuna said pointing to a cloud right above him.

Chiara scoffed. "That's so unimaginative Tsuna-kun! Say it looks like a mad-scientist's crazy hair or a poofed-out poodle but not a bush!"

"Sorry," mumbled Tsuna as he tried to draw into himself, but before he managed even a millimeter, Chiara pounced on him tickling him.

"Hiiiiieeee! Chiara s-s-stop!" Tsuna laughed hysterically while trying to dodge Chiara's hands.

"Never!"

Finally Tsuna threatened that he would pee his pants if she didn't stop so reluctantly she pulled back her nimble fingers and flopped back to the ground next to Tsuna watching as he caught his breath again.

Chiara knew she could be a little critical of some of the things Tsuna did, she really did mean the best though when she criticized him! He was just so sensitive about things, but she cared about him and wouldn't want him any other way then as Tsuna-kun. He was her bright spot to look forward to and she wanted him to always remain that way.

"What are you day dreaming about?" Tsuna asked as his face appeared over her.

"You." Cue blush and stammering.

"W-w-w-what!"

"I'm a daydreamer and I need a subject. You should be honored I chose you out of the million other things there is to daydream about!"

"I-i-I guess…"

"Good. Now stay right there, I need to firmly put your face into my head!"

"Hiiiiieeee!"

"Hehehe, not like that Tsuna-kun!"


	6. Chapter 6

Nap Time

Nana heard a knocking at the door and went to answer it after turning the burners down to low in the stove so that the food would not burn.

"Yes?" Nana asked opening the front door only to see Kawahira on her front door step. "Oh hello Kawahira-san! Come in, Chiara-chan is in Tsu-kun's room. I'll show you up."

A smile graced Kawahira's face, "Thank you Nana-san."

Together the two traversed up the stairs and entered Tsuna's room only to be me with a surprise.

There lying in the middle of the bed were Chiara and Tsuna curled up around each other, sleeping the day away.

Nana cooed at the two whispering at how cute the two were together and how she needed to take a picture. As she rushed away to get a camera, Kawahira glanced back to the pair only to see one of Chiara's eyes open and looking up at him.

"I take it you don't want to head home now Chiara-chan?" Kawahira whispered, a smirk gracing his face.

She shook her head slightly, carful not to disturb Tsuna.

The two heard Nana return and Chiara quickly closed her eye again and snuggled more deeply into Tsuna, prompting him to do the same.

"Aww I'm not to late!" Nana cheered quietly.

She took a few shots before reluctantly walking over to the two sleepy heads and shook them awake. "Come now you two, it's time to get up."

Slowly the two woke up with many eye rubs and little yawns with Nana taking advantage of their sleepy state to take more pictures. "Mama stop," Tsuna whined sleepily.

Nana ignored him and continued to take pictures of him blinding him with the many flashes of the camera. Leaving a dazed and dizzy Tsuna.

While Chiara helped Tsuna regain his equilibrium, Nana prodded Kawahira into staying for dinner, winking at Chiara in victory.


	7. Chapter 7

Too Young! You're Never Too Young!

When Chiara's grandma came to visit, Chiara almost cried. She had never liked her grandma for several reasons:

She always pinched her cheeks – After her grandma pinched her cheeks they were always stained red for several days.

She always addressed her like she was an adult – She didn't know enough about math let alone economics to be able to answer her grandma's questions about the Asopportare family's financial situation.

She made her done painful things – It was her grandma's final vote that sanctioned her training at such a young age.

She wanted her to marry Tsuna…

Tsuna was her best friend and sure she liked liked him, but marriage! She was too young and she didn't know how Tsuna felt about her. Of course when her grandma asked her what she thought on the matter she just said that she was too young.

"Too young! You're never too young to get married Chiara! Why when I was your age I was engaged to your grandpa and…"

To say that her grandma thought the excuse was ridiculous was an understatement. Her grandma continued to pester her about a marriage contract with Tsuna, going so far as to drop hints to Tsuna. Thankfully he was too dense to ever realize what was going on.

Finally Chiara had enough and confronted her grandma. "I'll ask him to marry me when he tells me he loves me, alright grandma!"

"Fine."

When her grandma left the following week she almost cried again, but this time for relief. Her grandma was gone and she didn't have to deal with her constant nagging anymore.

-Three Days Later-

'Dear Chiara,

I know you said you would ask Tsunayoshi to marry you when he told you he love you, but I think it would be a much better idea if you went ahead and asked him to marry you now. When I was your age I asked your grandfather…'

Chiara's scream of frustration could be heard throughout all of Namimori.


	8. Chapter 8

The Perfect Gift

Tsuna was in trouble, this time more than usual. He didn't know what to get Chiara for her birthday and it was in two days! Normally his mom would help him choose a gift for her, but not this time. Tsuna was ten now and had to start making decisions for himself without his mom's help.

So Tsuna had walked confidently towards the shopping district in Namimori sure that he'd quickly find a present for Chiara.

That had been a week ago.

Now Tsuna was regretting his decision to wave away his mom's help as he could sure use it right about now. His problem was that he knew what to get her, (how could he not seeing as he'd bee friends with her for what seemed like forever now) but he couldn't choose out of the many options there were.

Should he get her that new plush doll she had looked at with desperate want, maybe coupons to her favorite restaurant, or maybe even a ticket to the amusement park that she hadn't been to yet since she came to Namimori almost four years ago. The options were endless and Tsuna couldn't make up his mind! Finally another day passed by with Tsuna still having not made a decision.

When Tsuna saw Chiara the next day, he couldn't help but feel guilty at the thought of still having not chosen a present for Chiara. As Chiara went to greet Tsuna, she could instantly tell that something was troubling Tsuna. He had his worry face on, complete with furrowed brows and pouty lips.

"What's wrong Tsuna-kun? Did someone make fun of you again? I can beat them up for you if you like?"

Tsuna shook his head with his face to the ground and his shoe toeing the ground.

"You forgot to flush the toilet when you-"

"No!"

"Then what is it?"

"I don't know what to get you for your birthday! I have all these ideas, but I can't choose which one I want to use," Tsuna burst throwing his hands up in the air to show his helplessness on the matter.

"Oh! Well why didn't you say so silly, I can help with that!"

Chiara sidled up closer to Tsuna and whispered in his ear really softly. Tsuna blushed bright red at how close Chiara was, but paid close attention to what she was saying.

Finally Chiara pulled back with a bright smile. "Got it?"

Tsuna nodded firmly this time with his head held high. "Yes!"

"Great!"

~X0X0X0X0X0X~

The next day during Chiara's birthday, after the small party had died down and it was just Tsuna and Chiara, Tsuna gave Chiara her present.

"_I know someone_

_Who can light up the sky_

_Make the earth tremble_

_And make my hands shake_

_Her smile is brilliant_

_And her eyes are deep_

_Yes, I know someone_

_That can make my heart beat."_

"Happy birthday Chiara!"

Chiara gave Tsuna a kiss on the cheek and hugged him for all she was worth.

"That really was the perfect gift."


End file.
